This invention relates generally to position adjustment of surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to suspending of such instrumentation to allow movement and use thereof, in such a way as to allow increased freedom of use of the surgeon's hands, during surgery. The invention has major use in connection with accurate surgical insertion of instrumentation into the human body, as for example into the uterus for treatment or scanning thereof, and maintenance of the instrumentation in selected position, with minimum required adjustment of the instrument level.
There is clear need for apparatus and method meeting the above use requirements. No prior equipment of which I am aware meets such needs, structurally, operatively, or in terms of needed results.